The Reunion
by xbluejayx
Summary: It's been 10 years since he's seen most of them. Now, Kurt Hummel must face the friendly and unfriendly faces of his high school classmates. Future Fic. Dalton Academy/Mckinley High Reunion. Klaine lovin'.
1. Prologue: It's been a while

Hey guys. This is my first story on the glee boards so be gentle. Constructive critism is welcomed. No beta so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

The Reunion

Prologue: It's Been a While

The bright lights in the theater dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. Kurt Hummel paced behind the thick velvet curtain. Nerves ate at the pit of his stomach. It was stupid. This had to be his hundredth time on this stage but somehow he was still nervous.

"Kurt honey, take a deep breath. You've got this. You know all your lines and you're amazing. You'll do wonderful." A comforting voice said from beside him. He turned and smiled weakly at his co-star. If he had the ability to talk right now he would have thanked her, but his brain was currently shutdown and he couldn't even form the simplest word. He hoped she didn't think he was rude.

"Places everybody, places." The stage manager said loudly. Kurt's eyes widen and he felt himself start to panic. What if the audience hated it? What if they hated him? God, this is going to be a disaster. Opening nights were always the hardest for him. His insecurity and doubts ate at him until he saw heard what the audience thought. He didn't care to much for reviews by critics, his only concern was the audience.

"Are you okay, honey?" His co-star, Melissa or Alyssa or something, said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. I'm…um…fine" Words. Amazing. Maybe he could do this. "Just a little pre-show jitters. I'm fine, really. Thanks." He said, a small smile lighting up his face. She was nice, way better than the bitches he's used to working with.

"Good. Now get ready, gorgeous." Alyssa said a smirk forming on her red lips, as she walked, though it looked more like dancing, to her mark. "Because here we go." Kurt smirked back at her and walked to the other end of the stage, where his mark was.

"Places, is everyone in there places? Yes? Good. Alright. Curtain in five…four…three…two…"

The velvet curtain rose and a spot light shone onto the stage. Kurt looked out into the vast audience, there had to be about a thousand people here, and swallowed down his nerves. This was it. Sink or swim, this was his time to shine. The audience stared, captivated, as he began to sing.

* * *

"_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say it's all right Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it's all right "_

Soft singing filled the air, waking Kurt from his deep sleep. The play had done fabulously last night, if the audiences reactions were anything to go by, and Kurt was far to jittery to just come home and go to sleep. Instead, he indulged himself in a little (a lot) of partying with the cast. He was beginning to regret it, as he felt an intense pain start behind his right eye and spread across his forehead. Sleep. He just wanted to sleep.

"Shh!" Kurt whispered to no one in particular. "Shut up." He rolled over and put a pillow over his head, hoping to block out the sound. It didn't work. Feeling it was hopeless, he started to despair. 'Where is that singing coming from and why won't it stop? I told it to shut up. Why won't it? Ugh stupid singing. I hate you,' he thought. Kurt was always grumpy in the mornings but hangover mornings were the worst. He became quite emotional when he wasn't allowed to get his full nine hours without interruption. 'God, I'm going to have to get up and stop the singing myself. Ugh.' Kurt let out a deep sigh and forced himself out of his bed, tripping slightly on the covers. Stumbling through his loft, Kurt followed the sound of the music. He absolutely refuse to open his eyes for fear of the bright sunlight making his already intense headache worst. Finding the source, Kurt flailed his arms around the area hoping to hit an off switch. The music suddenly cut off. Kurt smiled. Victory.

"Kurt, love. What are you doing?" Elizabeth, Kurt's roommate said. A small giggle left her lips as irritated blue-green eyes looked into her deep brown ones. Every morning was like this. Bitchy Kurt came out like never before in the mornings. She couldn't help it if she didn't have the same problems. Mornings were her strong suit.

"Shh. You. Shh. Now." Kurt grumbled, holding his pounding head in his hands. He looked an absolute mess and Elizabeth couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Okay. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll be quiet now. Come on, let's get you back to sleep." Elizabeth lead a sleepy, stumbling Kurt back to his room. Tucking him into bed she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm, love you Liz." Kurt mumbled, already half asleep.

"Love you too, Kurty" Elizabeth whispered back, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

* * *

"Yeah he's good… the play was amazing…yes he was incredible, such a star your son is…Yes I'm good too…no, there's no man in my life…yeah I'm pretty invested in the newspaper right now…I know…I love you too papa Burt…tell Carole and I said hi…of course I'll have him call you later…alright I'll see you soon…bye." Elizabeth smiled and hung up the phone, giving her full attention to her coffee and morning newspaper. She loved talking to Burt and Carole. They were like the parents she never really had. Sipping her coffee, she got lost in the problems of the world. Elizabeth jumped as someone slammed down in the chair next to her.

"Was that my dad?" Kurt mumbled laying his head down on the island.

"Jesus Kurt, you scared the crap out of me." She said her hand flying over her fast-beating heart.

"Sorry. Was that my dad?" Kurt said looking up to at her. She looked pretty today. Her long brown hair was wavy and her sun-kissed skin glowed.

"Yes it was. I told him you'd call him later. He was heading to the shop." Elizabeth said raising from her seat and looking through the kitchen cabinets. Once she found the Tylenol, she got a glass and filled it with water.

"Oh. Did he sound okay?" Kurt asked as he watched her movements. He really missed his dad and step-mom and hoped to see him soon.

"Yeah. He did. Papa Burt always sounds good. I think he really misses you, though." Elizabeth said as she placed the Tylenol and glass of water in front of him. Kurt smiled at her and mumbled a thank you, taking the drugs immediately.

"Oh, hey. These came for you this morning." Elizabeth said fetching the two envelopes that came in the mail and setting them in front of Kurt.

"Did you read them?" Kurt smiled at her.

"Kurt, do those look open to you?" Elizabeth asked rolling her eyes.

"No." Kurt said as he started opening the first letter not bothering to read the front on the envelope. His smiled faded as he took in the words on the page.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_McKinley High School would like to invite you to the 10 year reunion for the class of 2012. The reunion will take place on June 5 in the McKinley High School gymnasium. We hope you can come and visit with your old classmate. Please RSVP by May 15. _

_Thank you,_

_Principle Figgins_

"Oh my god." Kurt gasped after reading the letter.

"What. What is it? Is everything okay? Is Finn okay?" Elizabeth said her eyes widening as she started to panic. Kurt didn't answer the questions and handed her the letter. In shock he opened the other one, praying it wasn't what he thought it was,

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_It has been 10 years since your last days walking the halls of Dalton Academy. In celebration of this fact a reunion will be held on June 8. Don't miss this chance to catch up with your fellow 2012 graduates. Please RSVP by May 20. _

_We hope to see you there,_

_Headmaster Arnold_

"Wow." Elizabeth said after reading the letter.

"I know" Kurt said miserably.

"And wow. Dalton too?" She asked slightly dazed at information.

"Yup" Kurt sighed. "When did I get so old?"

"I don't know grandpa." Elizabeth giggled at the gob smacked look on Kurt's face.

"Should I go?" Kurt asked laying his head back down on the island counter. Today was already completely exhausting and it was barely noon.

"Yes." She answered immediately.

"Yeah. I thought you'd say that. God, it's been such a long time." Kurt mumbled into the counter top.

"10 years to be exact." She said smartly, sticking her tongue out at him. Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Kurt asked, a frown now settling on his pink lips.

"Probably." Elizabeth said with uncertainty. Blaine had been a sore subject for Kurt ever since their break up three years ago.

Kurt sighed miserably and rolled his eyes. "You're coming with me."

"Okay" Elizabeth said, a small smile twisting her red lips. "Think on the bright side, Kurt. You'll get to see Papa Burt and Carole now."

"Yeah." Kurt said smiling now too, thinking about his dad and his step mom. He's really missed them "It's been a while."

* * *

Well there you go. Good? Bad? Okay? Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Love,

bluejay

ps. reveiws make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 1: Fight, Flights and Family

Please read very important author's note at the bottom. :)

* * *

The Reunion

Chapter One: Fights, Flights and Family

_Tension. It was surrounding them. Kurt could feel it. They weren't the same anymore and it broke his heart. The damage had been done, there was no going back now. He had made this happen. It was his fault._

"_I-I'm sorry." His voice sounded distant, muffled. Cold hazel eyes stared into his blue-green ones. Pain clenched at his heart. _

"_What are you sorry for Kurt? Huh?" Blaine's voice was ice, sharp and cold. Kurt gasped, his cheeks warming as tears blurred his vision. _

"_I-I didn't mean to…um…" Kurt paused feeling a lump form in his throat. _

"_You didn't mean to break my heart? Well it's too late now, Kurt. What's done is done." Blaine looked worn-down, depressed and just sad. It hurt Kurt to look at him, knowing he was responsible. "Why did you even come? You hated Dalton." That wasn't true. Kurt had loved Dalton and the friends he made there. He just needed to leave. He needed to go back to McKinley. He thought Blaine had understood that. _

"_I d-didn't h-hate Dalton."_

"_Really? Seemed that way to me. You were always complaining." _

"_N-n-no I-…" _

"_Save it. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. I must really like hurting myself." His words hit Kurt like a slap in the face. He shouldn't have come. No one wanted him here. _

"_I-I'm so sorry. Really so s-sorry. I-I m-mean it. I n-never meant t-to h-hurt you." Kurt started backing away from Blaine. He couldn't do this. He had to leave._

"_Well, you did." Blaine shook his head and turned away. _

_Salty tears freefell down Kurt's cheeks. Words choked his throat as they tried to escape. This was too much. He could hardly breathe._

"'_m s-so sorry" Darkness fell around him. He felt like he was suffocating. It was all his fault._

…_._

A strangled gasp left Kurt as he awoke. Hot tears burned his cheeks and wiped at them with shaky hands. '_It was just a dream. Just a dream.' _

A soft knock came from the other side of his closed door. "Kurt are you up yet?"

"Y-yeah just g-give me a minute." Kurt said weakly, jumping up from his bed and rushing towards the mirror. "Ugh." His hair was a complete disarray and his cheeks were red and blotchy. It would take him at lease an hour to remedy this disaster. Kurt jumped as his door slammed open.

"You're stuttering." Elizabeth said suspiciously, her eyes narrowed, as she let herself into Kurt's room.

"N-no I'm n-not." Kurt winced and rolled his eyes. Shit. She knew him too well. Kurt avoided her glance and headed toward his bathroom. Pulling his skin care products, he got to work.

"Yes you are. You only stutter when you're upset. What happened? You were fine last night. Did you change your mind?" Elizabeth asked worriedly watching Kurt smear white cream on his cheeks.

Had he changed his mind? It was a little too late for that. "No and I don't want to talk about it." Kurt snapped, slightly annoyed at his best friend's ability to ask the questions he didn't want to answer. Right now he had a crisis on his hands he couldn't think about that nightmare.

"Fine. We'll talk about it later. There's some breakfast in the kitchen. I need to finish packing. We leave at noon, be ready." Kurt nodded, already knowing she wouldn't just forget it. Sneaking a quick glance at the clock he figured he had just enough time to make himself look good, eat breakfast and finish packing. Good.

….

Six suitcases. Perhaps that was a bit much but Kurt had to be sure he looked fabulous for the reunions. Elizabeth would probably mock him for this but he figured it was necessary.

"Are you ready yet? I called the cab and- you're not serious, are you?" Elizabeth said walking into Kurt's room.

"Yes, I am." Kurt said, annoyed. Six suit cases wasn't that bad. He could have packed eight.

"No, you're not. Be realistic, Kurt. We can't carry all this." Elizabeth said waving her hands at the suitcases lined up on the floor.

"We can try." Kurt said, hopefully.

"No, Kurt. Just no." Elizabeth said scrunching up her face.

"Come on."

Elizabeth just stared at him blankly.

"Is that a yes?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, leaving Kurt and his suitcases alone. This was going to be a long day.

…

"Ugh. God. My arms are on fire. This is all your fault." Elizabeth said, exhaustedly, while waiting for their plane to board. Carrying five huge suitcases through a crowded airport had to be the most ridiculous thing she'd ever done for Kurt.

"Sorry." Kurt said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Ugh. You owe me big time, Kurt Hummel." Elizabeth growled in frustration at his lack of sympathy. He was so lucky to have her. No one else would put up with his crazy.

"Sure I do, sweetie." Kurt said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game It's easy." _

"

What is with you and the Beatles?" Kurt said rolling his eyes as he watched Elizabeth fish through her purse for her phone.

"They're timeless and wonderful." Elizabeth said while taking out her phone and opening it. "Hello?"

"_Lima, Ohio. You're going to Lima freaking Ohio."_

"Uncle Jack?"

"_Are you abandoning anyone else right now?"_

"Oh my god. Are you serious? I left that message two weeks ago. I'm about to get on the plane and you call me now?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"_For three weeks. You're leaving me for three weeks. What am I suppose to do?" _

"You'll live."

"_How can you just leave your poor old uncle like that?"_

"Look, I'll make it up to you. We have can a movie night when I get back. I'll even bring Kurt. You like Kurt."

"_I do like Kurt…fine we've got a deal."_

'_**Flight 222 is now boarding…'**_

"Good. Now, I've got to go. I'll call you when I get there, old man."

"_Miss you already Lizzy. Have fun with Kurt. Tell him I love him more than you."_

"I am not telling him that." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay. I already heard." Kurt said with a grin.

"Whatever. Bye."

"_Wait."_

"What?" Elizabeth asked, slightly exasperated.

"_Love you."_

"Love you too. Now really I have to go. Our plane is boarding."

"_Okay. Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." Elizabeth said, closing her phone. "You ready to go, Mr. Hummel?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kurt sighed and stood up adjusting his messenger bag.

"It'll be fine, Kurt. You'll get to see all your old friends again. And you'll get to gloat about how much of a star you are." Elizabeth said with a grin, standing up too.

"That is true. I do like gloating." Kurt said nodding.

"Trust me, I know. Now come on. We've got a plane to catch." Elizabeth lopped her arm through Kurt's and they headed towards their gate.

….

"So, this is Lima." Elizabeth said as she and Kurt picked up their luggage from the conveyor belt.

"This is the Lima airport. Yes."

"Quaint."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. If by quaint you mean outdated and tiny." He said while heaving one of his suitcases onto the floor.

"Excuse me, Mister?" A small shy voice said from behind them. Kurt turned to see the cutest little boy, about six or seven, with big blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, slightly bewildered. Was this little boy lost?

"Can I- Can I have your autograph?"

"My what?" Kurt asked, shocked, looking at Elizabeth for a conformation that he had heard right. Elizabeth shrugged with a small smile on her lips.

"Your autograph. My- My mommy took me to see one of your plays in-in New York and you were real real good. I wanna be just like you when I grow up." The little boy said shoving a picture of Kurt at him.

Kurt stared at the picture for a minute in awe before Elizabeth nudged him. "Oh sorry. Hmm, Sure. What's your name?"

"B-Ben." The little boy said staring up at Kurt through his long blonde eyelashes.

Adorable. Absolutely adorable. Kurt could hardly stand it. This boy was just too cute.

"Okay, Ben." Kurt said as he scribbled an autograph on the picture of himself. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you." Ben said politely, taking the picture from Kurt and then running off.

"Oh my god, so cute" Kurt gushed, watching the boy run to a women with loose blonde curls.

"I know. I want one." Elizabeth said pouting slightly.

"Yeah, you should get on that. Now come on and help me Dad's probably here by now." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but helped Kurt heave the bags onto the floor anyway.

…

"No it's a left up here not a right…no, no a right turn…no…um maybe it was left…I think we just missed the turn." Burt Hummel loved Carole Hudson- Hummel. He really did. But boy did she have a horrible sense of direction and right now wasn't the time for that. "I'm- I'm sorry, Burt. This area is just so unfamiliar to me and these directions aren't clear. It you turn into that parking lot we can turn around try it again."

"Hand me the map, Carole" Burt said once they made into the parking lot.

"But I-I can do it really. Just let me try again." Carole said pouting and clutching the map to her chest.

"You, my dear, are horrible with directions. Now, hand it over. We don't want to be late picking up Kurt and Elizabeth." Burt said, trying to hold back a laugh at Carole's frown/pout.

"Fine." Carole said with a sigh, handing over the map. Burt took a quick glance at the map and started driving again. "It shouldn't be that easy for you." Burt just shrugged and laughed.

…

"Dad! Over here, Dad! Mom! Over here! " Kurt yelled waving his hands in the air. They were still standing by the conveyor belt, not daring to pick up the bags until they saw Burt and Carole for themselves.

"Kurt, they can hear you. The whole airport can hear you. See look, they're coming over." Elizabeth said with wide eyes as Kurt continued to wave his hands in the air.

"Dad looks so good, doesn't he? Carole takes such good care of him. God, I've missed them." Kurt said beaming.

"Your dad does look good." Elizabeth said waggling her eyebrows at him, before cracking a smile.

"Ew. Just gross." Kurt said disgusted, rolling his eyes. Elizabeth laughed at his expression.

"What's so funny?" Burt Hummel asked as he and Carole approached the two.

"Dad!" Kurt said excitedly, practically jumping into his fathers arms and hugging him tight.

"Whoa there buddy, I'm not as strong as I used to be." Burt teased, smiling down at his son.

"Yeah. Brittle bones and all that. Comes with aging, I hear." Carole smiled watching the pair. Elizabeth giggled.

"Hey, there. I'm not much older than you." Burt said, turning to Carole with a look of mock-hurt.

"Women age more gracefully than men." Carole shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it Dad. Elizabeth thinks you look pretty good." Kurt said sticking his tongue out as her.

"Should I be concerned?" Carole asked, turning to Elizabeth.

"I was joking." Elizabeth said, shaking her head at Kurt.

"So, I don't look good?" Burt asked, pouting.

"No… I mean yes… I mean…never mind. I hear it's a pretty long drive to…wherever you guys live. We should get going." Elizabeth said grabbing as many bags as she could and heading towards the door.

…

"Home sweet home." Kurt said as they pulled up to his old home.

"It's so cute." Elizabeth said, smiling at the house.

"Yeah, it is." Kurt nodded, smiling too.

"Well it's much cuter on the inside. So let's go in. This heat is killing me." Burt said wiping off his sweaty forehead with his hand.

"Okay." Kurt said, grabbing a couple of bags and heading to the door. Kurt opened the already unlocked door and then screamed as confetti was thrown directly in his face.

"Happy Homecoming!" Noah Puckerman boomed, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't even-" Elizabeth said before bursting out into laughter. She had been right behind Kurt when they were walking up the stairs and the look of shock on his face when it happened…It was just too good. However this guy was, he should be rewarded. Incredible. Elizabeth's laughter was apparently infectious because Carole, Burt and Noah started laughing too. Kurt was the only one who didn't find anything funny about this.

'What a sweet homecoming indeed.' Kurt thought seething.

* * *

Okay guys, so I'd really like you what you would like to see in this story. What career or pairings you'd like to see. Also, if you want you guys can follow me on tumblr the link is in my profile. You can bug up to update or ask me questions (idk why you'd want to) or whatever. So yup. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see. Thanks! :)

-bluejay

Ps- thanks for the shitload of alerts! 40? I mean really, guys? that's awesome.


End file.
